Sliders smut (female edition)
by Multiverse-0f-Fantasy
Summary: Imagine traveling to meet your favorite characters and sleeping with them. That's what this is.
1. Chloe and Max

Chloe and Max

It's not often you got to really relax in a comfortable bed on a Sunday afternoon like this, and you'd learnt to make the most of moments like this. Even more so with the two beautifully hot girls in the bed with you.

You sighed in content as they lay either side of you, their bare skin warming your naked body beneath the bed sheets. They both gently stroked and kissed you as you held them close, your fingers combing through their hair as their lips trailed along your neck and shoulders.

"You sure know how to treat your guests" you said to your blue haired host.

Chloe Price looked at you with a cheeky smirk. "It's a house rule" she replies, drawing you into a deep kiss. "I always sleep with my houseguests."

"It's true" Max Caulfield told you, pulling herself up to face the pair of you." "She does. I barely got an hours sleep before she was seducing me."

"You loved it" she responded, lightly slapping her arm.

"Yes I did" Max smiled, taking her girlfriends head and pulling her lips to hers. They kissed for a minute before breaking apart so the young brunette could turn her attention to you, exploring your mouth with her tongue as Chloe began sucking your nipples. After a few moments you felt a smooth pair of hands reach down between your legs to toy with your pussy.

You gasp in surprise and delight as expert fingers tease your folds before entering your womanhood, making your back arch and hips buckle for more. The girls laugh as they took turns fucking you, fingers pounding into you so fast you could barely focus long enough to breathe. When release came it was too soon, but so satisfying.

It takes you five minutes to calm down from your orgasm, leaving you hot and sweaty as the two of them wait expectantly for you to recover. "So" you mutter, pushing yourself up to gaze at them both. "Who do I fuck first?"

They both giggle, but it's Chloe who suggests "Max should go first. She loves a little girl on girl action."

"You sure?" She asked nervously, but you wasn't waiting for confirmation. Within seconds you'd switched places, now on top of her with your breasts pressed together, mouths grinding in a steamy kiss sure to melt any resistance.

With barely a single cue, you moved down under the sheets to Max's waiting entrance, dripping wet and begging for attention. Chloe saddled up beside her to comfort her girlfriend as she screamed in pleasure as you plunged into her, ready to spend all afternoon repaying their kindness and hospitality.


	2. Scarlet Witch and Black Widow

Scarlet witch & Black widow

The redhead in your arms was simply divine as the two of you caress each other on the bed in your underwear. Your hand ran along Wanda's scarlet red bra to circle her breasts, her long smooth legs entwined with yours as you kiss her passionately, lost in her amazing warmth. You are so engulfed you barely register the second redhead entering your room until she's standing at the foot of the bed.

"Am I interrupting?" Natasha asked.

You look up her startled. You weren't expecting her until later for a briefing. "What are you doing here?" You ask her, glancing back at Wanda as she lay beside you smirking.

"I told her to join us" Wanda confessed. "We've been having such a good time I didn't think she should miss out."

"Miss out on what?" You ask bewildered, but silenced when you witness Natasha unzip her outfit to begin undressing, revealing her black undergarments.

"She's told me so much about you" she purrs, crawling onto the bed to join the two of you. "Told me how much of a woman you are. How very stimulating you can be. I thought I'd come see for myself." She draws up and gently kisses your lips as she traces a hand over your body, teasing your beasts and lower regions.

"You should show her how good you are orally" Wanda suggests, leaning in to kiss the redhead herself smiling. She laughs as she kisses back, drawing the passionate motion out more vigorously.

You watch them both in amazement, your pussy growing more wet until it starts soaking your underwear. She breaks away from Wanda to gaze down as her thigh brushes against it, smiling at you as she pushes here hand inside your panties to rub your entrance. You gasp as she makes contact, teasing it expertly as she lowers herself down to remove your clothing. Wanda presses closer to pull you back into a kiss while she explores your womanhood throughly, pinching the nub to tease you. "I'm going to enjoy eating you out" Natasha mumbled under her breath.

Wanda does such a good job distracting you you aren't prepared when she takes her mouth onto you, running her tongue up the length of your pussy. After several passes she plunges it inside as deep as she can and explores your core like she'd taught lessons on the subject.

"Oh my god Nat, you're so amazing" you moan, writhing on the bed as she works her magic.

Wanda chuckles as she rubs your chest, kissing the fabric of your bra where the nipples are extended. "You wait till she starts using toys. I hope you'll do me next Nat. I'm wet already."

The black widow doesn't say anything but a light hum as she continues to suck your folds, moving faster and deeper to maximize the pleasure. You soon discover you can't last any longer and abruptly cum across her face with a loud scream, collapsing onto the bed heaving. She licks it off wordlessly as she pulls way, crawling back up your body to kiss you deeply.

"Rest now" she whispers, moving to join the hot redhead mutant next to you. "Yet us show you how the professionals do it."


	3. Piper McLean

Piper McLean

Your jump brought you onto the hull of a metal ship currently drifting in a harbor. The name name on the side reads Argo II, yet you think nothing of it as you explore the ship. You find the lounge, engine room, crews quarters and a stable, all of which is both bizarre and amazing. But it's a noise in one of the bedrooms that draw your attention.

Peering inside, you see one of the beds is occupied, having previously been mistaken in thinking the ship was empty. In the bunk is a young brunette who has begun stirring from her slumber, opening her eyes to see you standing in the doorway. "Jason?" She asks sleepily.

You make the mistake of hesitating, frozen in the entrance long enough to realize your an intruder and draw her knife. "Who are you!" She demands, holding it before her.

"I'm sorry!" You hastily apologize, glancing down the hallway. "I was just passing through and.." You suddenly narrow your eyes as you look her over more closely sitting in her bed. "Are you naked?"

She briefly looks down at herself, seeing the busty round breasts peeking out from under the covers and quickly covers herself. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry. I just landed on this boat and decided to look around. I didn't think anyone else was here." You pause when you see her hand waver, her eyes seemingly distracted. And not by you. "Where is everyone?"

She hesitates before replying. "Gathering supplies. Fighting monsters to help fight the giant war."

"Shouldn't you be out there with them?"

You see her eyes go misty as her knife falls to her side. "I had a fight with my boyfriend, Jason. We just... It's complicated. Anyway, told him I'd rather watch the ship than go with him. How stupid is that?" She laughs half heartedly as tears begin to fall down her cheeks, making you slightly uncomfortable as she suddenly fall apart.

Carefully taking the knife from her possession, you sit on the bed beside her to comfort her. "I'm sorry. I'm sure this Jason is a jerk."

"Yeah, he is. Sometimes I just wish I could just..."

"What?"

She slowly looks up at you through tear-red eyes. "I wish I could just do something that'd hurt him, you know? To get back at him for all of it."

"Like what?" You ask her. "Throw away his album collection?"

"Fuck somebody else, I his own bed."

You suddenly pause to do a double take, realizing you heard her right. "That's a bit extreme."

"I'm a daughter of Aphrodite. That's a pretty common idea. Problem is no one on this ship would go for it. Percy and Annabeth are together, same with Frank and Hazel. Plus Leo's like a brother to me, and coach Hedge.." She just shivers at that idea. Then she looks back at you, and her eyebrows raise as if an idea just struck her. "I don't suppose you'd like to..."

You back away slightly, shocked at the suggestion while trying to hide the arousal building inside your stomach. "I'm not sure that would be a good idea."

She stares at you for a moment, before her shoulders slump. "No, I guess not. But then, we are already on Jason's bed. I am naked. And the others won't be back for another few hours."

She stares you down with an innocent yet seductive gaze, and you feel your defenses crumble. You can't resist the pleads of a hot young girl laying naked in a bed. "What's your name?"

"Piper."

"Okay than Piper" you say, removing your clothes to join her under to covers. "Let's get back at your boyfriend."

You both grin as she pulls you into an embrace, and the passionate activity swiftly begins as you explore her bare skin with your finger tips, each touch soft and delicate. Her kisses are Devine, like a goddess, and soon she's on top of you, rubbing her core against your body. Soon your pussy is so wet it's making small slapping noises as it brushes against Piper's.

"My god, you're amazing" you breathe as she slips down to take your nipples in her mouth, a musical groan escaping your lips as she begins biting them gently.

"I'm just getting started" she purrs, her head moving down to sensually kiss your skin as she lowers herself to your trembling pussy. You lean back as she gets to work, becoming lost in the affectionate pleasure of the hottest daughter of Aphrodite you've ever met.


	4. Medusa (Inhumans)

Medusa

As you stand there in the private bed chambers of the Inhuman King and Queen of Attilian, you remind yourself how stupid an idea this was.

Yes, let's teleport into the Inhuman city, check out the house of the royal family, maybe poke around a little. What could possibly go wrong?

Inevitably, you got caught snooping, and now you stand at the mercy of Queen Medusa as she stands regally before you. Your only saving grace was your prior actions to assist the inhumans in times of crisis, including saving the royal family one time. That is the only reason you now stand unclothed with the queen and not with your head separated from your shoulders.

You never pictured your punishment going quite like this, but you knew better than to object as Medusa stripped off her dress before you, her long red hair waving around her body despite the lack of wind. Her inhuman power enables her to control ever strand of hair, hence why it now wraps around your limbs and hoists you into the air.

"You're fortunate to have much favor with our people" Medusa tells you, commanding her hair to bring you closer until you're inches away from her strap features. "So instead of killing you, you are going to entertain us until we are satisfied."

She casts a glance to her husband, who sits in an armchair like a sentinel silently watching you as his wife strokes your skin with her finger tips. "I take you don't expect me to dance" you say timidly, cautiously aware of how Medusa's hair was caressing your body.

"In a fashion" she whispers, running her tongue over your collarbone before kissing your neck. "You are pretty after all." You stifle back a gasp as she bites into your skin, her hair tightening around your limbs as you try to move. More strands coil around you to start teasing other body parts; breasts, butt cheeks, clit, nipples, spine, pussy, even weaving between your fingers and toes, the crack of your arse, around your nose and lips, everywhere they want. The silky smooth texture heightens your arousal, and within minutes your dripping onto her elegant carpet.

The queen hums to herself as she controls you, her fingers tracing your skin as her hair strokes and squeezes wherever necessary. Any hole or entrance inside is prime for intrusion as tiny strands slither through your mouth, your pussy, your arsehole, even your ears. They wrap around your tongue and coil down your throat, some strands joining together to grow thicker as they penetrate your cite and backside, pushing deep and making you squirm. You finally stop trying to act strong and moan loudly at the sensations, wincing when your breasts are plucked and crying out when your clit is pinched, liquid cum leaking across her hair as it runs down your thighs from your wet entrance. Medusa runs a finger along your fold to collect some, placing it in her mouth to taste, smiling at the quality. "Delicious" she announces, dropping down to her knees to drink some more.

You watch her dive below, your breath now lost in hitching gasps as your body trembles with sensitivity. You look across to Black Bolt, still silently watching as you try to form a sentence, a plea for mercy perhaps, even as Medusas hair coils around your neck.

He says nothing, simply raising a finger to his lips.

You stare at him as the strands of red hair wrap around your mouth, muffling your sudden screams as the Queen begins to take her pleasure from your throbbing, dripping pussy.


	5. Daisy Johnson and Jemma Simmons

Daisy Johnson + Jemma Simmons

The bunker appears quiet when you arrive, all of SHIELD apparently out on assignment. Though disappointed you didn't get to talk with Coulson, you soon discover two agents still on base. Or rather, hear them still on base.

"Oh God! Oh My God, that's it! Right there! AHH!"

You follow the screams until you find a door leading to the lab, slightly ajar, where the rising voice is coming from. Edging it open carefully, you peek inside to see the commotion. Nothing can prepare you for the sight that awaits.

Sprawled on the table inside the lab is the shivering form of Jemma Simmons as she cries out loudly into the air. Her eyes are shut tight and her hands are clasped desperately around the edge as she writhes on the tabletop under the second figure atop her. You recognize the second figure as Daisy Johnson, though it takes a moment to sink in as she is currently topless. Closer inspection reveals her uniform has been unzipped and pulled down to her waist to reveal her bra, her hair tangled in a mess like she'd just been in a thunderstorm. Jemma screamed again as Daisy dove back down into her chest, and you see Jemma's shirt has been lifted over her breasts, the bra pushed up to expose the busty rack where Daisy is now sucking one of her perky nipples. Further down her trousers have bunched around her knees, her panties halfway down her thighs as Daisy's fingers dug into her core eliciting the screams.

You stand there speechless as the two girls continue, a familiar heat growing between your legs, until Jemma's eyes snap open to see you standing there. "Shit! Daisy, stop!"

"Fuck no! I need to hear you cum again!" The agent growled. She sent a series of vibrations across Jemma's sensitive clit that made the technician cringe until she released a bellowing yell falling back against the table. Her juices leaked onto Daisy's hand as she continued to pump inside.

"So this is what you get up to when the boss isn't around?" You laugh, clearly enjoying the show.

Daisy finally acknowledges your presence, but continues to play with Jemma's clit. "What's wrong?" She asked her. "Feeling left out? Why don't you join us? I would love some more pussy with this cream."

Jemma somehow manages to catch her breath long enough to explain "Daisy was attacked by an Inhuman that was able to alter her emotions. Coulson sent everyone out to find it. I volunteered to monitor her condition until it wears off. Unfortunately, I didn't count on her encounter leaving her so..."

"Horny?" You finished.

"Yes" she breathed. "I fear I may have underestimated the level of...potency inflicted."

"Who cares!" Daisy said, turning back to you. "Now are just going to stand there? Because I really want you to get in on this so we can have some real action."

You open your mouth to say something, but then catch Jemma's gaze as she gives you a pleading smile. It takes but a moment to change your mind. "Well" you reply, pulling your shirt off as you advance on the two of them. "Who am I to deny a woman's needs?"

Half an hour later the three of you are on the table top having the best sex ever. You took your time pleasuring Daisy and her carnal desires, but also took the time to give Jemma some much needed relief also. Sharing the two wonderful ladies was amazing, and you'd be hard pressed to find a favorite. It didn't matter, as now you were scissoring Jemma's pretty little cunt between your thighs as Daisy sat comfortably on her face. While Jemma was pleasuring her sweat kitty, Daisy was generously teasing both your clits as you humped her more feverishly.

"Oh, yeah! I love it. Oh..." Jemma moaned, pausing to look up at you through the crevice of Daisy's rocking breasts. You gazed back with a playful glint in your eye as you took Daisy's head and began kissing her passionatly, all while grinding your hips into her pussy. The shield agent didn't object, but rather played into it as her fingers left your clits to massage your breasts and tweak your nipples. You moaned into the kiss until she broke away to cry out, seeing Jemma had returned her tongue to her core, and getting quite a response.

"Jesus Christ, Jemma. I never knew you were this talented." Daisy groaned. She mumbled something inside her pussy, which only strengthened the pleasure.

"Hey!" You tell them both. "Save some for me."

The two of them laugh as you continue to fuck, increasing your pace on Jemma's cunt, the wet slapping sounds being drowned out by your loud and repetitive mewls. Daisy returned her hands to wiggle between your two bodies, adding more to the friction and pleasure as Jemma pushed deeper inside her. You feel Jemma's body begin to tremble. She was close, you can feel it. And after an astonishing array of fingering from the agent, so are you. "I can't...hold on much...longer" you groan out as you grind into them harder and faster.

"Yes!" Daisy cries, tensing her limbs. "Yes, that's it! Fuck me harder! Give it to me! OH FUC..." She can barely finish the scream as she yells out Jemma's name, the climax setting her off like a firecracker, her juices exploding all over Jemma's face as she screams. It also causes her powers to surge, sending a massive pulse across both of your most sensitive points, making you climax with a shriek simultaneously. Once the three of you ride out the shared orgasm, you all separate from each other and collapse on top of the table in dripping heaps.

Jemma is the first to break the blissful silence, wiping Daisy's cum off her face. "I should do a few more tests, to see if this inhuman effect is permanent."

"Actually" Daisy told her sheepishly, "It wore off about half and hour ago."


	6. Miss Martian

Miss Martian

"So, what do you guys do for fun around here?" You ask the green skinned girl coyly, edging closer to her until you can feel her nervous breath on your skin.

"Um...well..." Megan stuttered as she trembled from your close proximity. "We have the training room down the hall. The beaches outside the base. Wally brought his game box in the rec room last week..."

"That's not quite what I had in mind" you say slyly.

"I know what you had in..." Megan started, before she gasped as her cheeks flushed red. You love it when they read your mind, it always embarrasses them. "That's... I don't think we can..."

"Tell me" you interrupt, placing your hand on her leg. "Have you ever done it with a girl?"

She swallows hard as you try to catch her gaze, flushing even deeper red. "No. I mean, I haven't..."

"Would you like to?"

She stutters and stammers as you lean in, taking her by surprise when you trap her in a kiss. When you pull away, she's trembling so much she can barely speak. "I...I don't...know how."

"Let me show you" you whisper, kissing her again as you gently lower her to the bed, beginning the process of seducing the Martian. After a few nerve racking minutes she relaxes into it, letting you remove her clothes and run your hands and lips over her body, circling her breasts before lowering down to her smooth green pussy. You carefully tease her until she's soaking wet before starting the oral sex, exploring her deeply with your tongue while pumping and curling your fingers inside her entrance.

Megan adapts to the new sensations quickly, soon enough rocking her hips in time with your movements to gain maximum pleasure. She grips the bed sheets tightly as she experiences her first orgasm, which is swiftly followed by two more as you fuck her pussy more relentlessly. When your satisfied she's had enough, you pull yourself up to kiss her on the lips, letting her taste herself on your tongue.

"I want you to shape-shift for me" you tell her, cupping her wet entrance in your palm.

"Into who?" She asks breathlessly.

"Not who" you clarify, squeezing her tighter in your hand, making her gasp. "What. Right here. I want you to fuck me, like Super-boy fucks you."

You kiss her again, moaning into the kiss as her body trembles again. If she can read your mind, then she knows what you want. Sure enough, her body shifts as something grows out of her crotch into your hand, and before you know it your holding a massive shaft of an erect penis pointing at the ceiling.

You can't help but gape at it, jealous of Super-boy if this is what his size truly is. Grinning at the naked green Martian, you turn over onto your back and settle in as she rolls on top of you, positioning herself between your legs uncertainly. You see the hesitation in her eyes and quickly quell it with another kiss, holding her head in your hands as she slips her new cock inside your entrance, so big you can't help crying out in shock. But you hold your nerve (and her hair) tightly as she begins thrusting into you, putting as much force behind her hips as she's willing to venture. Your hip buckle in response, each thrust building deeper and harder as you go on, and soon your screaming her name as she pounds you. She grows more confident as you become louder, picking up speed and subtly making her cock grow inside you, stretching you wider and keeping you on edge.

"Fuck!" You scream, wincing at the not so subtle shift in size as you cum rapidly onto Megan's member, clenching tight around it as she pumps faster, deeper, going so far inside you can feel it poking the edge of your womb in your belly. "Fuck! Too big! It too big! Fuck, I cant! I can't take any...FUCK!"

You scream extra loud as your body locks into place, fingernail digging into green skin as your orgasm rock violently through your core. Megan tries to keep fucking you, but it proves to much for her as she screams your name in response, trembling wildly as her cock shrinks back into her body, her pussy exploding as she shares your climax, your cum mixing with hers as they spray skin and bedsheets.

After a solid minute of screaming and shaking, you both collapse beside each other, drenched with sweat and fluids as you fall asleep together, content smiles etched across your faces.


	7. Annabeth and Percy

Annabeth & Percy

After meeting the demigods of this dimension, it didn't take long for you to become embroiled in their struggles. And being the Good Samaritan you are, you always helped put where you could. Killing a monster, rescuing a god, finding a lost artefact, or helping two demigods with their sex life.

It didn't take much convincing from camp half bloods power couple, Percy and Annabeth, to have you spend an afternoon with them. Percy was good looking, and Annabeth was hot. You couldn't believe your luck when they asked you, not even now you were stark naked in Percy's cabin sitting on his bed with the daughter of Athena eating your pussy while her boyfriend fucked her from the back.

You were moaning heavily as she licked and suckled you, her mouth slick with cum as she licked inside you. You had your hands in her hair as you gently held her head, gazing down at her sweaty back as she looked up at you between your breasts. She looked so pretty from this angle, and felt so amazing when she swirled her tongue around before moving faster, making your eyes roll back in their sockets. You could hear Percy's grunts as he plunged into her from behind, a steady rhythm rocking her forward deeper into your core.

After a few more moments you couldn't hold it anymore and skirted across her face before you could warn her. She stiffened against the orgasm, breaking into one of her own, but to her credit held her nerve, even licking her lips to drink as much of your juices as possible. Percy paused briefly to watch this unfold, looking up at you. "Did you just cum onto my girlfriend?"

You stare at him startled, trying to come up with an apology until Annabeth spoke up, relieving your throbbing cunt from her lips. "It's okay. I liked it."

"You always hate it when I cum in your mouth" Percy huffed.

"That's because you taste horrible" she retorted, winking in your direction. "Besides, I have better places for you to enter me."

The son of Poseidon grinned as he pulled her up to kiss her, wrapping his muscular arms around her naked frame as she combed his hair, smiling into the kiss. "Speaking of which, you ready for the next stage?" He whispered to her.

She looked lovingly at her boyfriend, then excitedly at you, before nodding enthusiastically. She had a secret fantasy they'd agreed to grant her, and now it was time to deliver. The thought instantly made you wet again. Percy carefully maneuvered his legs off the bed at picked Annabeth up so he was holding her thighs, leaving her suspended in the air with his cock buried in her ass. She clung onto him tightly as she waited for you to quickly join them, kneeling on the floor in front of them and positioning yourself at her perfect little pussy. You gently stroke her folds as your face closes in on her entrance, her arousal filling your senses, and with a nod from Percy, you kiss her lips as you ease yourself into her vagina. She moans at the sensation, now filled in both holes between two very hot human beings, and they begin fucking into her in unsycronised harmony.

Being fucked both anally and orally was much more exciting than Annabeth could've predicted. She was so overwhelmed her brain, for the first time in years, stopped functioning. She bounced steadily on top of Percy's huge penetrating cock, unsure where to put her hands as they flailed around madly from your hair to her breasts to Percy's arms, as she screamed and orgasmed loudly. The two of you relished the young woman in your grasp. Percy held her up as you caressed her limbs and torso, teasing and squeezing her breasts and nipples. You where in the better position to play with her pussy, exploring her hungrily with your tongue as your fingers teased and pinched the sensitive nub on her clit. Occasionally your hands would fall you your own entrance and finger yourself when the need arises, but all of your attention remained on the demigod.

She came another three times, clenching around her intruders as her body shook in Percy's arms, each scream send you over the edge as you came onto the floor, moaning into her entrance to stimulate her further. As she built up for the fourth, you both knew this would be all she could take. Her body trembled and then stiffened as she screamed the cabin down, lyquid gushing out of her onto your face as Percy held her tightly, her limbs jerking wildly as she rode out the biggest orgasm in her life, before she fell limp in his arms. "I can't..." She muttered weakly, her head lolling onto Percy's shoulder as you removed yourself from her over sensitive cunt. "No more, please" she pleaded.

"I was so close" Percy muttered, pulling out and putting her down on the bed. You watch her fall to her side as she collapses lifelesly, gently stroking your clit as you sat there. "I could help with that" you tell them.

Annabeth looks up at both of you through hazy eyes, before nodding towards you with a satisfied smile. "Okay" she said quietly, silently giving you permission. "Make it quick."

You share a gratified look with Percy as you take his member into your mouth and begin milking it roughly, his cock so big you almost gag on it. He sighs happily as you feel his hands weaving through your hair, before pulling your head down on him harder and faster, face fucking you like a desperate man. Luckily for you he doesn't take much effort in being pushed over the edge. The simple sensation of you wrapping you wet lips around his shaft was practically enough. He gives you fair warning before crying out your name, ejaculating straight down your throat, taking it all like a true hero.

Once the pair you are done, Annabeth collapses onto the bed, weak and exhausted but insanely satisfied with the night she's had.


	8. Hermione

Hermione Granger

You step through the portal to find yourself in a college dorm room, but not one you recognize. The walls and pillar indicate an old castle and one look out the window confirms it. You'd never been to Hogwarts before, but somehow the answer came to you as you inspect the gryphondor crest.

"What the hell?" A voice startles you. When you turn around you find a young seventeen year old witch staring at you. "who are you?"

"No one" you answer quickly, recognizing the beautiful young woman as Hermione, who admittedly you'd always had a crush on. And why not? She was stunning. "Just passing through" you tell her, hoping to get out as soon as possible.

She regarded you with a curious expression, her eyes full of suspicion. "Why are you in our dorm room?"

"Um" you glance around to find an answer. "Looking for the bathroom."

She said nothing, but allowed herself a smile. "You sure it was the bathroom? Or something else?" You narrow your eyes as she begins to stalk towards you, taking on a predatory gaze. "Why else would you be in a girls bedroom?"

"I really should get going" you stutter, hoping to leave past her before she notices how red your turning.

Before you can move, she has waved her wand and snapped a spell that caused all of your clothes to fall off your skin to the floor like you were made of air, leaving you standing stark naked in front of her. More embarrassingly, your dripping wet vagina is left on full display. "Wow" she breathed, stepping forward to take in in her hand, making your breath catch in your throat. She looked back at you with a lustful expression that made your skin shiver. "I've had a really long and crazy year, and I desperately need someone to fuck me."

She leaned in to begin kissing at your neck, running her free hand over your breasts as her other hand began stroking your pussy expertly. She was too good to resist, leaving you stunned and frozen as the sensations overcame your better judgement. You needed to leave, shouldn't be doing this, not with her. But she was just so hot and so damn amazing...

"Fuck me!" You sighed, wrapping your arms around her to catch her lips with yours as the pair of you spun around to face the closest pillar. She let you take control as you shoved her back against the stone, pinning her to the wall as your hands explored her body, pressing excitedly against her chest. You huffed in frustration at the school uniform hiding her beauty, but she soon fixed that hitch with another wave of her wand, he clothes falling to the floor in a heap leaving her bare and exposed. You allow yourself a grin as she pulls you back into a kiss, letting her wand drop as your hands caress her petite breasts before reaching down to her ass grasp it in your palms.

Within seconds you'd dropped down to your knees and you had yourself positioned at her core. With a determined lick you plunged deep inside her as she was shoved against the wall, eliciting a gasp from her lips as you stared at her in bewilderment. She was your secret crush, a wild fantasy, and now you were fucking the most beautiful witch in Hogwarts.

You sucked her folds her relentlessly, the tight young pussy tasting delicious as she clung to your hair, the mewls and cries falling from her mouth music to your ears. Pressing your face against her as you fucked her gave your hands the freedom to roam over her thighs and ass, your right thumb massaging her clit that sent butterflies through her stomach.

"Oh my god" she moaned, her head falling back to pant against the wall, her breasts bouncing to the rythmn. "I getting close... Oh god! I'm coming!"

"You're so amazing" you manage to whisper before you lose yourself, picking up the pace as she rode out her orgasm, feeling yours reaching its peak. While she screams in delight, you suddenly cry out her name as the climax erupts within, liquid cum falling freely down your legs from your throbbing core.

The ministrations weaken and before long her pussy is released, her back slumped against the wall as she panted heavily. You ease yourself up to kiss her tenderly, letting her taste herself on your tongue. Both your bodies were glistening with sweat, your breathing labored as you hold yourself up by placing both hands beside her head on the pillar.

"Wow" Hermione laughed. "I needed that." She suddenly locked her feral gaze back onto you as her hand reached out to once again grasp your womanhood. "We should go again."


	9. Susan Storm

Invisible Woman

The hot water runs smoothly down your body as you stand under the shower, relaxing your muscles as it refreshes you. You picture the lovely Susan Storm asleep in the next room and it makes you smile.

You don't usually mix with the fantastic four, but when they ask you don't hesitate. Multiverse adventures are your fortay after all. But when the wife of Reed Richards needs company after being neglected by her genius but stupid husband, you can't turn her down. She is fantastic after all.

It was a long night, and a beautiful morning. And the shower was much a relief after all the excitement. After a few more minutes just basking in the heat, you sense a presence behind you. When you look back however, you find no one there. You are about to shrug it off until you feel something run up the skin of your back to your shoulders.

You gasp as something wraps around your body to stroke your chest, glancing around to see nothing. However you do see a value outline of a figure as the water falls over its body; her body.

"Good morning to you too" you smirk as invisible hands rub your breasts suggestively. "Did you sleep well, Mrs Richards?"

"Shh" was all the response you got, whispered in your ear as you felt her fingers press against your lips. You can only smile as she presses her body against you, feel her breasts against your back as she reaches down and circles her fingers around your clit. You look down, and all you can see is your nipples hardening as she gently teases them with her free hand, which you cannot see. But you can feel her hand as it strokes and gently squeezes, her other one stroking your pussy lower before slipping her fingers inside of you, while her calm breath whistles into your ear.

You close your eyes as she pleasures you, her invisible body feeling amazing as she hugs you tightly. You carefully reach behind and succeed in finding her lovely round ass, playfully pinching it to make her squeak. She responds by tightening her grip on your breast, pumping deeper into your core and biting your earlobe, just enough to make you moan. You can feel your climax building, knowing it won't take much longer to arrive.

But in the crucial last seconds, she suddenly pulls away, leaving you all alone in the shower. You look around, but can't see her, or any indication she was anywhere.

"Come on!" You plead, the urge in your groin now unbearable. "You can't just leave me hanging like this!"

Your plea is left unanswered for a good many seconds, until you feel the unmistakable sensation of a warm pair of lips wrapping around your throbbing entrance as she plunges her tongue inside.

You have time to give the heroine a loud shriek in thanks before you completely lose it, cumin directly onto her waiting face with a huge smile.


	10. Jodie and Aiden

Jodie & Aiden

You felt her body tremble against yours has it hit her, screaming in pleasure as loud as she possibly could.

The orgasm had been building for a while, each thrust from your pelvis pushing her further and further towards the edge. Each moan and squeak indicated how close she was getting, her fingers and toes curling in anticipation. You kept your pace, grinding your dripping wet pussy against hers as you circled her erect nipples with your fingertips, waiting for the inevitable climax. You needed it to be soon, as you were just as much on the verge.

When it finally came, you were cascading into ecstasy with her, screaming with relief as you came on top of her, feeling her sweet juices spray across your skin as she shook violently beneath you. You rode the orgasm as far a you could, before falling beside your naked partner exhausted. She lay they equally spent, her chest heaving as she drew shallow breaths into her lungs, her skin glistening with sweat.

"Damn" you say, carefully regaining your breath. "You are something else."

"I'll take that as a compliment" Jodie replied, rolling over to put her arms around you. "I've never done quite like that before. Thank you."

"It was your offer. Your apartment. I'm just glad your...roommate didn't object."

She glanced up at you and scowled. "Can we not talk about him?"

"Fine by me" you say gratefully, holding her close beside you. The last thing you really wanted right now was to spoil the moment.

Unfortunately, her "roommate" had other ideas.

Before you had a chance to completely doze off with your new lover, something else grabbed your attention. The dim lights flickered as you felt a cold shiver run down your body, instantly waking you up. You look around the room, seeing nothing. Then it happens again, and it felt stronger, making you suck in a breath.

"Jodie?" You whisper as it occurs once more, washing over you like a wave, circling the more stimulating parts of your body. "Jodie?"

"Mm?" She mumbles, nestled snugly against your shoulder. You can feel her perfect little body pressed comfortably against yours, and you feel guilty for trying to disturb her.

The next wave becomes more forceful, and you have to bite your tongue to hold back the startled Yelp as something takes hold of your body. Looking down, you are astonished to see your breast rolling circles on your chest, like some invisible force is playing with them. You feel this invisible presence run over your body again, caressing the tips of your hardening nipples while it strokes your pussy gently. You try to fight the growing arousal, but you watch breathlessly as your core becomes wet, dripping from the stimulus its receiving.

"Jodie!" You mutter, hoping she'd wake up and put a stop to this. But instead she just snuggles closer, sound asleep as this invisible force pleasures you. "Aiden?" You ask quietly, knowing who this entity really is. "Why are you doing this?"

You don't get a reply. At least, not an audible one. Instead, the next sensation you feel is a sudden intrusion in your entrance, you folds spreading as something cold and soft pushes inside and dives slow and deep. You moan uncontrollably as your eyes roll into your skull, toes curling as the entity does the unthinkable. You never imagined an entity like Aiden could be capable of something like this, and yet here it was, penetrating you so throughly like you'd never experienced it done before. More of your skin tingled across your body, like ice cold fingers were gently stroking your sensitive areas all at once, pinching your clit and twisting your nipples. You couldn't deny how invigorating they were, even if they were from an apparition connected to the woman who was currently sleeping next to you.

"Oh god!" You moan, careful not to make a sound to wake her as Aiden continued his ghostly minstrations. "I love it. Don't stop!"

"I love you too" Jodie whispers in her sleep, as if she could hear you. You clamp a hand over your mouth, breathing wildly through your nose as you feel the climax building. You couldn't believe it. This ghost was going to make you cum. You fought it hard, but it couldn't be stopped, and with a muffled cry you ejaculated into open air, your cum raining down your legs and soaking the bedsheets.

You shudder still as you feel the entity leave you be, let you fall into slumber knowing you just experienced the most mind blowing haunting experience you could possibly imagine.


	11. Kitty Pryde

Kitty Pryde

Traveling the multiverse is the best adventure in the world, but it means nothing without finding something worthy of returning to. Or someone.

You met Kitty Pryde of the X-Men when you jumped into a conflict with an army of sentinels. So after lending a hand stopping them you and her kept in touch, occasionally returning to help with mutant dramas or just to have a good fuck.

This visit is the latter as her head bounces against the headboard of her double bed in the mansion, screaming your name as you dive into her pussy with your tongue, sweet liquid leaking onto the mattress. She is clinging to your scalp so hard you can feel her nails digging into your skull. You don't care, moaning into her glorious fold to excite a cry of satisfaction from her lips. "You are so beautiful" you tell her.

"Bet you say that to all the girls" she responds, fighting for breath as you thrust faster into her.

"Only if it's true" you insist, kissing her again before she erupts into orgasm, screaming the house down. You slow your momentum to let her recover, and she sits herself up against the wall. Once she's ready, you go again, pushing against her so hard you think the wall might shatter.

"Oh fuck! Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuuaahh..." Kitty screams. You fuck her so hard her next orgasm causes her to phase through the wall, leaving you with just her bottom half in her room. You laugh hysterically, placing your hands tightly around her thighs to spread her further apart as you continue to eat her pussy, the squirming hips indicating she is still conscious on the other side. You try to picture what her top half is doing on the other side of the wall, imagining her tits swaying in the air as her arms flail to support herself, head lolled back with her mouth gaping open.

You carry on as you are until you reach your limit, your own core squirting onto the bed while hers plasters your face with cum, sighing in satisfaction as you look up to see her hand reaching back through the wall for you. "Don't mind if I do" you quietly respond as you gently take her hand to join her. Kitty's mutant power allows anybody to phase through solid objects as long as she's in physical contact with them, so you easily pass through the wall into the next room, where a strong set of arms pull you onto the new bed next door.

"Hello sugar" the cockney voice of Rogue greets you as she hovers over your naked body, her own bare skin glistening with sweat as she smiles.

"Rogue? What are you..?" You stall when you look across to see Kitty's head trapped underneath Rogues naked thighs as she slurps and suckles her pussy, the sounds confirming her intoxicated contentment.

"Kitty's been kind enough to keep me hungry" Rogue smirks, casting her gaze down your torso to your wet pussy. "Now for the main course." She suddenly lunges down onto you and takes the whole entrance onto her mouth. You barely have a chance to catch your breath before she's milking your core for all its worth, leaving you to close your eyes as you become dominated by this furiously hot X-woman.


	12. Felicity and the Canaries

Over watch & Canaries (Arrow TV show)

Felicity was a push over when it came to getting into her pants. Or rather, out of them. A few hints and suggestive comments and soon enough you'd stripped her naked and was now making out with her in her own seat in the arrow cave, grinding your body against hers.

"Who knew having sex in the green arrows hideout would be so must fun" you say lustfully as you trail kisses down her smooth neckline towards her exposed breasts.

"It really is" Felicity replies as you begin teasing her nipples. "Not that I know what it's like having sex down here. I mean, I do. Me and Oliver did it once, but it was a one time thing. And I wouldn't say it was fun, though it was pretty AMAZING!"

She cries out in alarm as you have now lowered yourself to her vagina and begun licking her folds. "Anyone ever tell you you talk too much?"

"All the time" she squeaks, clutching the chair as you rest her thighs on your shoulders to dive deep into her entrance. After another minute you feel them squeeze together around you as she screams in orgasm, her pussy quivering in front of your face. "I have never cum that quickly before."

You wipe your face and pull away to sit on your knees, looking up at the naked blonde with a playful smile. But then you feel a new pair of hands on your back as another naked woman appears beside you. "You think that's fast?" Sara says with a sly smile, catching your startled expression in a kiss. "You haven't been with me yet."

You are powerless to resist as she pressed herself against you, her hands holding you tight as she toys with your breasts. As you are about to return the favor another pair of hands join in as another naked woman pries your attention away. "Come on sis" Laurel pouts, stroking your cheek. "Dad thought us to share, remember." You gawp as she pulls you into another kiss, caressing your body like her sister is.

Felicity stares in awe as you are sandwiched between the two Lance sisters as they fight for you, fidgeting in her seat as she becomes more turned on. "You guys are so hot together" she mutters as she begins fingering herself.

"You know what's better than two canaries?" A third voice asks as a fifth woman wraps her arms around the blondes shoulders to grasp her breasts. "All of them" Dinah states, locking her lips to Felicity's.

You watch the two of them make out in the chair briefly as the two sisters pleasure you constantly, stroking your skin and teasing your nipples, biting your neck and playing with your pussy, sharing you between them. Your so overwhelmed you cum within seconds, making the two of them laugh as they push you gently down to the floor.

Now on your back, the two of them lean over you to begin sucking your tits, tongues circling your erect nipples as their hands play with your wet entrance. "I love threesomes, don't you?" Laurel giggles.

"Especially with your sister" Sara laughed, plunging a finger into your core alongside Laurels.

You gasp at the joint pleasure, chuckling at the thought she'd just had. "Have you two ever made out with each other?" You ask nervously.

The two sisters pause momentarily, glancing at each other. "No" Laurel answers.

"That'd be weird" Sara agrees.

"But kinda hot" you insist. "Just one kiss. I dare you."

They both stare at you stunned, but then shrug at each other as they hesitantly lean in to peck each other's lips. They freeze for a moment as you just watch silently, and sure enough they kiss again, longer and more passionately this time. The sight of it sends you over the edge again, fuming onto their hands as they break the kiss.

"That was..." Sara stammers.

"Hot" laurel admitted, staring at her soaking hand. "I cannot believe you had an orgasm to that."

You laugh hysterically as your attention is drawn to the other two women as Dinah lowers Felicity to the floor to maneuver herself between her legs, pressing her pussy onto hers. "Now just relax" the meta human tells her as she begins rubbing them together, rocking her hips vigorously against the blondes.

Felicity moans uncontrollably as they scissor each other on the ground, their pussies making wet slapping noises beneath the cries of escatsy. "Oh my god, Dinah. Fuck me raw!"

You smile in amusement as you register Sara shuffling down to lay on the floor at your crotch, gently encouraging you to roll onto your side. Once you have, she takes her place at your pussy while Laurel sets herself up opposite her at your asshole. "I've always wanted to do this" she whispers, spreading your entrance and burying her face in your folds. You cry out in shock as she delves in deep, then again as her sister does the same at your back door, filling up both out holes as they fuck you ravenously.

You lose yourself in the sensations, rocking your hips between the pair of them as they explore, taking silent pride when you look down to see them fingering each other's pussies while they pleasure you. You giggle wildly as you lay down to enjoy watching Dinah fuck Felicity a few feet away from you, listening to them sequel in delight as their shared orgasm shakes the pair of them, knowing it'll be your turn soon enough.


	13. Zoe Baker

Zoe Baker

"Oh, fuck yes!"

Your words tumble out of your mouth as the slick tongue of the redneck circles your hard nipple, her lips wrapping around it to suck on it while her hands massage your butt.

It had been several hours since you arrived at the Baker residence, drawn here my a string of mysterious disappearances. Though you spotted few of the family around the grounds, it was Zoe who found and seduced you. She lured you into a damp laundry room in the basement and instantly had her hands all over you, kissing you hungrily as she frantically tore your clothes off. Though caught off guard, you soon took control and shoved her on top of the nearest table, straddling her to rub you pussy against hers. She put up a fight, but now you were both content in each other's grasp.

"Oh yes!" You moan as she plays with your breasts with her teeth, gently nipping the sensitive buds. "Just like that. That's it." Your hips gyrate against hers so fast you feel like a motorcycle, you wetness smearing her navel in liquid. Zoe continues her teasing movements as you rub against her, gazing up at you with a lustful expression. You find yourself so lost in that look you fail to notice the second figure behind you until it's slimy hand crawls over you backside.

You turn sharply to look at the intruder, before gasping to see a large humanoid creature gazing emptily back at you. You begin to scream, but another creature grasps your head it its hands and pulls your face away to force something big and slimy into your mouth, gagging you effectively. You choke on the disgusting orafice as it suddenly begins pumping down your throat into your stomach, swelling as your mouth constricts against it to stretch it wider.

I takes the painful intrusion of a second slimy appendage penetrating your ass to make you realize these two mold creatures are fucking you with their huge, slimy cocks, leaving you spit-roasted in agony as they plunge deeper and harder into your aching holes. Below you Zoe begins humming as she carries on humping your pussy with hers, seeming oblivious to the giant monsters brutalizing you above her.

They fuck you for nearly an hour, each thrust becoming more painful as their organs swell and grow inside you, stretching you beyond your limits as you scream into the cock in your mouth, the sound gargled and silent against it. Tears are flowing down your face and your ass feels like it's on fire, the cock growing longer and bigger as it forces its way through your insides until you actually feel it join the other one in your stomach, the limbs coiling around each other to cause your belly to swell. You pray for it to end, even as Zoe starts to fuck your pussy with her fingers, unwittingly sending you into a blazing orgasm that burns painfully through your abused body.

Finally, the mold release a loud howl as their cocks explode in your stomach, filling you up with whatever they've just released until you stomach begins to expand further. You instinctively squirt another load of juices into Zoe's hand as they begin pulling out of you, the substance continuously flowing as they finally exit your holes with a sickening squelch. You cough up the vile cum from your throat, vomiting more across Zoe's blissful face as even more escape from your burning asshole. You collapse on top of Zoe's slick body, feeling bloated and exhausted as you begin to lose consciousness.

Just before you do, you feel Zoe wrap her arms around you as mold spreads across the table towards the pair of you, growing over your skin as it encases you, captures you, as you sink into the darkness of the void as Zoe whispers softly in your ear.

"Welcome to the family."


	14. Korra

Korra

Teleporting directly into someone's bedroom was definitely not your greatest moment. Especially when said room was still occupied. Luckily for you, the occupant was thoroughly distracted.

While you were standing gob smacked in the middle of the luxurious room, she was lying naked on her bed, eyes closed, body twisting and arching into the mattress as she pleasures herself. One hand squeezed on of her ample breasts as the other massaged her clit, moans of escasty rising from her throat with each second of minstration. But what caught your undivided attention was the translucent shape pumping inside her vagina, faster than any man could move. The shape shimmered and dripped, like it was made of...water.

You look back at her face and realize who it was; Korra, the latest Avatar of this realm, capable of bending the elements. She was beautiful.

As she continued to indulge herself upon the bed, you feel a rising heat deep in your core, realizing your body was betraying how turned on you were. It didn't help you'd previously met Korra in passing, she was hot then too. So, in the spirit of bad decisions, you undid your pants and carefully slipped your hands into your panties and began masurbating to the sight of her pleasure.

As Korra sped up her pace, her voice rose in tempo, and soon she was screaming in escasty. This began setting you off as you became so wet your fingers were soaked in fluids. "Oh god, yes" you hear yourself whisper, rather too loudly.

Korra eyes snapped open and she sees you in her bedroom, the water dildo melting as she jumps up to cover herself. "Who are you?" She screams, making you freeze in panic. "How did you get in here?" She glances down at your hand, still deep in your womanhood. "We're you fingering yourself you me?"

You glance down, then turn red with embarrassment. "Maybe."

She regards you coldly, but then smirks. "How good was I?"

You pause, then shrug. "Pretty amazing. I could do better."

"That so?" She asks, leaning forward to look over you. "Care to prove it?"

Before you can object, a new tendril of water pulls you towards the bed and she has her hands on you, tearing your clothes off and expertly seducing you. You offer no resistance as you crawl onto the bed beside her and begin making love to her, kissing passionately and exploring her smooth body as she plays with yours.

"You have really nice tits" she tells you, teasing your nipples with her lips. You gasp as she gently bites them, so you reach down to cup her groin.

"You have a really nice pussy" you reply before carefully pushing your fingers between her wet folds to start fingering her. She moans at the experience, shrieking louder when you move faster, adding more fingers till all four are pounding her entrance. You kiss her deeply as she cums into your hand, trembling in your grasp. "You're so amazing" who whisper in her ear, keeping your pace.

"So are you" she replies, wrapping her arms around you to hold tight. What you don't see is her carefully moving her hands to bend the water from a nearby pot to form a tendril, bringing it around the pair of you as you kneel on that bed fucking her. "Now it's my turn" she whispers as the tendril weaves between your legs and up into your exposed pussy.

A silent cry forms on your mouth as it penetrates you deeply, pushing through your walls and up towards your womb. The water feels solid, but spongy as it reacts to the constrictions of your insides, shaping to fit you snugly as it begins to fuck you hard. The two of you begin to rock lightly as the tendril pumps in and out of your body, drawing moans as you cling to Korras shoulders while continuing your motions on her own clit. She groans in response, playing with your ass as she kisses you. She pulls away long enough to wink at you, diving back in in time to silence you as another water tendril plunges into your butthole.

Now with two tendrils fucking your holes, you can't help screaming with pleasure as you fuck the water bender as hard as you can, making her cum two more times before a third tendril pushes its way between your lips and down your throat. "That's it, cum for me baby" Korra cries, her final orgasm making her body shake violently as her juices pour out onto the mattress. The tendrils fucking you plunge harder and faster, and you scream a gargled sound as you reach your peak, the orgasm like an electric shock across your body, locking your limbs in place as juices flow into the watery shapes to mix with the substance.

They pull out of you slowly, letting you come down from your high and collapse on the bed beside the Avatar. "Okay, that was amazing" you admit, exhausted.

"Next time" Korra says kissing your cheek, "I'll use a cock made of earth."


	15. Lara Croft

Lara Croft (prison cell)

They certainly had the guards attention. In fact, with the amount of noise the two of them were making, you were surprised the whole prison hadn't come to investigate.

The young British woman slams you into the bars as you squealed in delight, mashing her lips onto yours as you begin to ravage her naked body. The two of you grope and struggle for dominance against the bars, hips grinding together as your nether regions begin to burn in lust. "Is he watching?" The archeologist asked you in a very low whisper.

"He is" you reply, masking your collusion with a frantic display of fondling her skin. "You sure this will work?"

"I know men. Easily distracted, and pleasantly manipulated. He'll be begging to join us within minutes."

"Only if you invite him over so we can grab the keys to the cell" you point out as she moves her face to your neck to gently bite into your flesh, eliciting a loud moan.

"If we seem too eager, he'll know somethings up" she whispers, tightening her hold on your body. "Anyway, I'd always wanted to get into your pants myself."

"You should've said so. I wouldn't have waited until we needed to mount a prison break to have sex with you." With that she steps up her game as she begins to trail kisses down your body, over both breasts towards your navel. You shriek extra loud as she burrows her lips into your wet entrance, exploring hungrily, resting a thigh on her shoulder to gain deep access.

You lean against the bars heavily as Lara performs her minstrations, sighing happily as they trigger an orgasm, coating her face in juices. You swiftly pull her back up to lock gazes with her, wrapping your arms around her slender neck as she reaches down to plunge her fingers forcefully into your pussy.

You scream and groan in pleasure as she fucks you harshly, forgetting the presence you both set up and just enjoying the act. She rocks her hips against yours as she pumps inside you, your heading banging against metal as your kitty is roughly pounded. "Fuck me!" You cry, clinging on for dear life.

"Don't mind if I do" a gravely voice growls as the guard finally reaches through the bars to grasp your breasts tightly, pressing his own petruding cock between your butt cheeks to penetrate your exposed back entrance.

You are caught off guard by the intrusion, but feign hesitation only for a moment, letting the man fuck your ass raw as Lara leans in to lock you in a lustful kiss. You succumb to the woman's will, kissing her passionately as the guard bites into your neck, making her scream. The Double penetration doesn't last long as all three of you climax silumtaiously, cum and juices exploding all over the cell, leaving you spent and exhausted in the archeologist arms as the limp cock pull out of your ass.

Struggling to stand up, you turn around to face the guard with a pleasant and seductive gaze. "You are amazing." You tell him.

"Perhaps you'd like to come in here and go again?" Lara suggests, stroking your shoulders suggestively.

The guard smiles as he unlocks the door, stepping inside for what he believes is a long night of excitement.


	16. MJ and Black Cat

Mary-Jane & Black-Cat

Who knew finding a wall crawling superhero would be so difficult.

Standing atop the rooftop the amazing Spider-Man was supposed to be, you scour the skyline looking for any hints to his whereabouts. It's at this point you spot activity on a neighboring roof, but not the sort you hoped for. A short hop brought you closer to find two figures, both female, conversing in hushed tones as you approach.

"Come on Felicia" the redhead clad in a tight costume hummed as she stepped closer to the white haired woman in leather. "You must have thought about it just once. All the time we knew each other. All that time spent with Peter.."

"MJ, enough!" The cat burglar protested. "What's gotten into you?"

"Maybe I'm just taking your advice. Living in the moment."

"Stop it! You're a married woman. And someone might..mphf!" Her protests were cut short when the stunning redhead shoved herself into her body, latching her lips into hers to muffle them in a kiss. Felicia was powerless to stop her as she pressed her palms into her chest, massaging the large tits underneath the tight leather jumpsuit. The way the young super heroine forced herself upon her prey made you hesitate before clearing your throat.

"Who are you?" MJ asked startled, leaving the black cat immediately.

"Sorry to interrupt" you apologize. "I was looking for your husband, but he clearly isn't here."

"No, he isn't" She sighed. "He never is these days, and it's frustrating. But maybe you can help me. Then maybe I can help you?"

You take a moment to compose yourself, an odd feeling of how this conversation is about to go playing through your head. "Help you how?"

Before you can object, she has lunged up to you and pinned you to the nearby water tower, her hand falling to the conspicuous dampness between your thighs. "A woman has needs. And a lustful wife needs sustanence." She stares into your eyes through her black and white mask with a desperate gaze as her hands swiftly unbuckle your jeans and plunge into your underwear. "It's been too long with a descent fuck. I need something to take the edge off."

Gripping the back of your head, she pulls you into a lustful embrace as her fingers push between your folds into your pussy and begin massaging your clit. You have no choice to comply as she gropes and snogs you with a ferocity you'd never seen before. After a while it begins to rather excite you, and you begin responding in kind. While your hands are now caressing the firm body before you, the black costume begins to shift as MJ starts to moan into the kiss. "The hell?" You retreat, slightly freaked out at how alive the costume has become.

"Relax, the symbiotic is harmless as long as I control it" she assures you, pecking your cheek. Then she turns to face Felicia, who has been unsuccessfully trying to subtly touch herself without her noticing. "And it wants some fun of its own."

Felicia sees her predatory gaze and begins to back away, but MJ fires a web and pulls the cat to her side, grabbing her by the waist and shoving her tongue down her throat. Again, Felicia moans in protest, but the costume begins to shift as thin black tendrils rise out of her back and circle the cats limbs. Several wrap around her legs and thighs and lift her into the air as MJ lowers her hands to the tight curve of her ass. "MJ, what are you..?" Felicia stutters as the tendrils begin tearing at the fabric of her jumpsuit, ripping a hole to her soaking wet pussy beneath.

"My, my. Look at you you naughty little alley cat" MJ laughed as the costume contorts around her navel until a large black appendage grows up towards the enticing entrance.

Felicia sees it, and her eyes go wide. As do yours as the new black symbiotic cock slips into the cats core, clause a hug pitched shriek from the feline. "My god, MJ! You're fucking me! Your suit is..."

"Yes! Fuck yes!" The spider screamed as she fucked her friend mercilessly, her suit and body trembling as endless orgasms seem to trigger within her as she pounded her. You watch with heightened fascination, wondering if it was MJ experiencing all the pleasure or if the symbiote bonded to her was being affected in some way. By the look of it rippling across her body, including her busty chest area, you had to conclude the costume was pleasuring the host about as much as it was fucking the poor cat burglar. Still, you didn't want to be left out any longer.

You step around the screaming pair until you are behind the cat, and without consideration you reach around to grasp her breasts in your palms, massaging them roughly. MJ glances back at you as she kneads Felecia's butt cheeks between her fingers. "We can't let you feel left out" she hums as a thicker tendril forms from her costume and gently pulls your pants and underwear down your thighs before shooting deep into your core. You gasp at the intrusion, rising to your toes before sinking back down onto it as it pumps into you.

Both you and the cat scream as the hot spider woman fucked you both senseless, two cocks pounding your holes relentlessly while voices rise in pitch, waking everybody in the neighborhood from their slumber. The tendril inside you pounds away until you have nothing left, the climax halting your experience but not before hearing Felicia have an earth shattering orgasm. That in turn seems to set MJ off as she, and her costume, cry out in pleasure before dropping the cat onto the ground, the tendrils easing out of your bodies.

The three of you collapse upon the rooftop. You hastily do up you trousers as MJs costume returns to normal. Felicia falls to her side and passes out from exhaustion, leaving you with the spider to wait for her husband to return.


	17. Poison Ivy

Poison Ivy

This particular jump proved to be temperamental, as rather than your desired destination you find yourself surrounded by jungle. Realizing you need to wait a few hours for the transporter to recharge you look around, discovering you are actually in some sort of greenhouse full of exotic plants. The rich smells and colors amaze you, until you find the small pile of bodies sitting beside a wall. You edge closer to see the GCPD uniforms before something whacks you on the back of the head causing you to black you.

When you finally come to, your movements are heavily restricted. Through the fuzzy eyesight to wake to find your wrists bound by vines, holding you tightly hanging above a flower bed. You look down to see your clothes have been removed, leaving your naked body exposed to the night chill.

"My babies don't take kindly to trespassers" a smooth and seductive voice tells him from the shadows.

You try to turn towards it, but the restraints prohibit too much movement. "I didn't mean to intrude" you say calmly, hiding the uneasiness in your voice. "Took a wrong turn is all. You don't have to kill me."

"Maybe not" the voice purrs. "But you will need to be punished."

Before it can elaborate, a vine rises up from the flower bed and hovers in front of your face to grab your attention. Once it has it, it glides down the bare skin of your chest towards your navel, making you shiver with anticipation as it approaches your core. Several more vines appear to coil around your legs, thighs, waist and arms, holding you in place as two thinner vines wrap around your breasts and begin teasing your nipples. Due to the cold and the rather amorous situation, they start to harden under their touch as you bite back a moan. The vine at your pussy starts to stroke your clit gently, prodding the sensitive nub as it plays with your lips.

The teasing sensation of the vines feels unusually satisfying, and soon you are holding back groans of pleasure as they quicken their pace, relinquishing control to these plants. After closing your eyes for several minutes, you feel someone's lips upon yours, their tongue dancing around yours as you push into it. Then the stunning green face of Ivy breaks away to gaze back at you.

"Perhaps punish is the wrong word" she said slyly, circling a finger around your nipples as the vines continued to pleasure you.

"I don't know" you breathed, captivated by her features. "I have ventured where I don't belong. Maybe I deserve it."

Ivy gave you a smirk as she takes a step back, the leaves covering her body falling away to reveal her pale green flesh. Every muscle in your body pleads to hold her, but the vines on your wrists hold firm. More vines appear to coil around you and Ivy, wrapping around her breasts to tease her nipples as she sighs into them. "My babies know what I like" she tells you, stroking the plants as they caress her body tenderly. "Let's see if you're enough woman for me."

Without so much as a whisper, the vines lower you down to the flower bed so Ivy can straddle your head, and before you know it she is rocking her hips as you lick her pussy hungrily. Her coiled breasts bounce against her chest as her hair waves side to side, her mouth gaping open as mewls and gasps escape her. All you can do underneath is sigh contently while thrusting your tongue into her to extend her pleasure, tensing against the vines around you as they add to yours. A fresh vine slithers up at penetrates your core, briefly distracting you from your task as it pumps fast and hard inside your body. Who knew fucking Poison Ivy could be so exhilarating.

She continued to rock on top until her first orgasm, when her body convulsed and made her collapse onto her back against you. Vines instantly wrap around you both, pinning you to the floor as you continue to eat her vagina. Out of the corner of your eye you see a new vine gently stroke her clit. "Yes" she silently ordered, before screaming in delight as it pounded into her pussy feverishly. Her revitalized moans sent you wild as the vine in your pussy quickened its pace, muttering her name over and over until another vine forces itself down your throat to face fuck you.

Soon the climax finally hit the pair of you, and you release a muffled scream as you clench down on both vines while Ivy trembles against your body. The vines suddenly erupt inside you, filling your core and throat with a sticky substance that nearly chokes you before they pull out to deposit more on your skin. Ivy groans as sap bursts out of her vagina above you, her cum mixture leaking over your face as the vines retract out of her to rest along her frame. They release your limbs to let you wrap her up in your arms, her skin soft and glistening from what the plants have deposited over her. She purrs into you neck as you hold her tightly, relaxing into your exhausted arms.

"You are quite exceptional" she decides. "I'll let you live."


	18. Lara Croft 2

Lara Croft (Tribal Snare)

"Well, I think we found your lost tribe. Now what?"

Lara didn't have any suggestions as the two of you hung there upside down as the tribe of people surrounded you. You knew from the moment Croft dragged you across the jungle in search of this tribe things would get interesting. You weren't prepared for being caught in a snare, knocked out, and waking up to find yourself stripped naked and hanging upside down with your wrists bound behind your back, staring at a large group of half naked men and women.

As you watched, several of your captors spoke in their native tongue before two particularly large warriors approached you. One stood before you as the other circled around to face Lara, before removing their loincloths. You instinctively gasped as the sheer size of the mans genitelia hanging before you, standing erect before your face.

"My god" you mutter, fighting the discomfort in between your legs as your nipples harden. You are about to say something, maybe compliment the man in hopes he'll release your bonds, before the man steps forward to grasp your head in his large palm and plunge his massive cock into your mouth.

Your eyes widen as he shoves his way up your throat, choking on the huge member as you struggle to breathe. "Don't resist" Lara tells you urgently. "I read about this. The tribe tests each other on their sexual prowes. If we can show we're strong enough to handle their...might, they'll be open to...mphf!" The rest of her words were lost in the choking gagging sounds of her own throat being filled by an impossibly huge penis.

You try to turn your head to check on her, but the tribesman holds you tight as he thrusts himself into your mouth, pushing deep into your throat until your nose touches his massive ballsack. You do your best to relax, adjust to the size even as your eyes water and your lungs burn, taking the man as much as possible. You've given plenty of blow jobs in your travels, but none as big as this. You scream in muffled spurts as he continues to pound you, fighting the urge to orgasm as you close your eyes and suck the massive cock, praying for it to be over soon. Behind you you can hear the slurping noises of Lara giving as good as she got, hoping she was coping better than you.

After a few more agonizing seconds of giving head, the man pulls himself out of your mouth, letting you gasp for air as you cough wildly. Turning around you see the other man leave Lara as she coughs up saliva and seaman, and you realize she just had him cum across her face. "Jesus Christ!" You whisper as she glances back at you, her skin painted white.

"That was unbelievable" she coughed, sweat glistening off her skin. "So much cum. So big.."

You turn back around to see a new group of tribesmen approach, their thick members all ready and waiting, all the same size, if not bigger, than the first.

"I don't think we're done yet" you gulp as they walk forward, preparing yourself to receive the most intense gang bang your ever willingly submit to.


	19. Sara Pezzini

Sara Pezzini (Witchblade)

The two of you slam into the wall hard, the detectives crime board splintering as photos and pins fall to the floor. Neither of you cared as hands groped body parts and tongues fought for dominance.

Sara Pezzeni was one of the best detectives in New York, but you still couldn't resist the allure of a murder mystery when she asked for help. That turned into a literal witch hunt with some powerful supernatural artifacts, which lead to a life or death takedown, which after all was said and done, brought you both here, in her office, making out on the crime board.

"We should take this back to my apartment" she gasped, stealing some air as your lips parted momentarily.

"We should" you agreed, fingers digging into the fabric of her jeans to clench her smooth and perfect arse. "But I can't wait that long."

"Neither can I" she moaned, lunging back into the kiss. The pair of you struggle from another minute, trying to pry each other's clothes off between your writhing bodies, until something intervenes.

See, Sara has a secret, a weapon, a powerful artifact capable of many things, called the Witchblade. It disguises itself as a bracelet on her wrist, only emerging when monsters need killing or cases need solving. Or, in this case, clothes needed discarding. It came to life on her arm and immediately silvery tendrils tore your clothes to shreds, leaving you both naked in the office.

"Well that makes things easier" she quietly chuckles, taking hold of your naked body and whirling you around to the desk. Fresh tendrils shoot out and clear the desk for her to throw you onto, falling on top of you in a ravenous kiss as you wrap your legs around her waist. She breaks contact momentarily to position her hand at your entrance and before you knew it she was inside you. And it felt perfect.

"Well" you asked, raising an eyebrow. "What are we waiting for?"

Sara smiled as she got started, building up momentum until the desk was shaking beneath you as she pumped into your core in perfect sync with your ragged breathing. You buckled your hips and extended your neck as you came, the first of many that night, linking your fingers behind her head and digging your teeth into her collarbone. Your breasts bounced hypnotically on against her chest, pearls of sweat already making her skin glisten. She was beautiful.

To make the night even more interesting, the Witchblade continued to get involved, coiling around your limbs like snakes. It crawled around Saras body and began stimulating her senses tenfold, even began massaging her breasts and teasing her nipples, a coy little tendril slithering down to play with your clit while Sara continued to fuck you. The Witchblade took it a step further by bringing two rather thick tentacles around her body to enter her, one slipping itno her pussy as the other pushes itself into her ass, making her scream into an instant orgasm. You had just a hard time staying quiet as it crawled over your skin, heightening your stimulation, tiny tendrils playing with your breasts and nipples, all eliciting moans of wonder. You never considered the Witchblade being a third wheel, but it certain knew how to remain relevant.

The pair of you (rather three of you) continued having sex on that desk until the build up was too much and you came hard, cum exploding across Sara's body causing her to climax, her body spamming wilding above you. When the pair of you finally came down from your high, the Witchblade retreated back to its bracelet form, possibly waiting patiently for its next opportunity.

Sara releases a long breath as she carefully collapses on top of your shaking body, the smell of sweat and musk filling the air. "Wow" she mutter, her chest heaving as she tried to breath properly. "It's never done that before."

"What? Never? I figured something like that could help certain functions down there."

"You mean masturbation? I never considered it."

You shrug as you push yourself up, planting a kiss on her lips. "Oh well. Guess you have to settle for me tonight."

She kisses you again, then on your cheek, neck, collarbone, working her way down your torso over your perky nipples. "I'm just getting started" she teased, moving down your body between your legs.

You watched in silence as Sara's head lowered itself down between your thighs, before your eyes rolled back into your skull and your head fell back onto the desk to release a gluttonal moan.


	20. Jackie (The Darkness)

Jackie Estecado (The Darkness)

It had taken weeks of push, pleading and flirting, but the great mob boss was finally where you wanted him...balls deep down your throat.

Ok, almost where you wanted him.

You couldn't explain why you were determined to sleep with this man, perhaps because it appeared impossible. But he finally gave in, seating himself in a large armchair to watch you seductivly remove your clothes before stalking forward to unzip his trousers and take his muscular cock into you mouth. A few seconds deep throating him was enough to make him fully surrender to your control.

The blow job lasted five minutes, by which Jackie's cum exploded down your throat in an alarming volume, making you wonder when he last had sex. It didn't matter as you swallowed it all down and straddled the man, his cock resting against your belly. "Are you ready to have your mind blown?" You ask him coyly, pecking his lips.

"Any chance you could turn out the light?" He asked flatly as you kissed down his neck. "I prefer the dark."

You shrug, thinking nothing of the request as you reach over and turn the lamp off, plunging the room into darkness. You return to the man and begin undressing him, before you sense a presence in the room.

Something cold and dark.

"I'm sorry" Jackie says to you as you feel something slither around your body. "But as much as I want to, we can't do this. But my friends can entertain you tonight."

Before you can respond in alarm, you are pulled off Estacado by something in the darkness, wrapping around your body tightly as you struggle to break free. As the mob boss sits in silence, you are forced to your hands and knees on the floor, shadowy tendrils slithering over your skin tightly, pinning you down and holding you in place. A few coil around your breasts into a makeshift bra, tiny feelers toying with your nipples till they're rock hard and sensitive. On wraps around your neck and the back of your head, pulling your face up to witness something truly horrifying.

In the darkness, several hundred pairs of eyes were watching you, like an army of monsters were waiting. Out of the shadows, a hideous imp walks over to you with a devilish grin on his face. "Well well" it said coyly. "Your smoking hot, aren't you. Like the boss said, we'll be happy to entertain you."

As he said that, your gaze finally registers the massive penis this imp is sporting proudly, pointed right at your face. Before you can object, without even asking or hesitating, the imp grabs your head and shoves the giant cock down your throat so deep you choke on it. You instinctively bite down on it, but it's so think you barely break the skin. Then it thrust deeper, so deep your lungs burned, as he began brutally fucking your face.

"Shit, this is great" it laughed as you cried out silently in pain and discomfort, tears already welling up your eyes. "Is she as tight at your end as she is at mine?"

Before you can even contemplate who it might be talking to, the intrusion at your wet pussy makes you scream into the gagging cock, the intruder somehow bigger and longer than the imp as it drove past your cervix and into your womb in a single thrust. The pain shot up your spine to the base of your skull, sending stars across your vision, almost knocking your unconscious right then. Unfortunately, the imp at your back wanted you awake, snapping your ass hard enough to make you Yelp alert. "Not time to sleep yet pretty" it laughed, thrusting its hips into your core in time with the imp at your front, leaving both ends fucked. "The nights just getting started."

The shadows laugh as you stay there, trapped between these two creatures as the brutally fuck you, the tendrils around your body massaging your skin like snakes, your eyes gazing up pleadingly to the mob boss still sitting in the armchair, watching silently as the Darkness claims you as its next victim.


	21. Alien Snare

Alien snare

Coming to this dimension was the worst idea you ever had. Alien planet, alien life forms, alien traps. Alien invasive traps.

No sooner had you stepped foot on this planet then a group of slimy tentacles shot out of the ground to catch you in a snare, tight. That was bad, but what came next was worse. Acidic slime that dissolved your outfit, all your clothing, and left your skin untouched. Meaning now you were trapped, naked, wrapped in tentacles as the alien creature began rising out of the ground to swallow you whole.

Starting at your bare feet, the slimy mouth rose slowing as the tentacles grip tightened, the entrance constricting around your legs like a giant condom, moving upwards until it settled just underneath your exposed breasts, inner muscles constricting movement. You try to think up a clever way out of this, but the emergence of more tentacles distract you. Especially when you realize their intent.

Two of the arm open up like ugly flowers to latch onto both your breasts, thin little feelers wrapping around your nipples tight enough to make you gasp, then groan as they roughly massage your breasts. You fight the urges building in your groin, until you feel a new tentacle slither up between your legs inside the creature, a similar mouth clamping around your wet entrance, feelers tickling your sex until you're wontedly wailing. Then the inner tentacle brushes against you, from inside the third one, pushing between your folds to penetrate your core. You are powerless as it thrusts hard and deep to begin fucking you from within. A fourth tentacle coils around your legs to give your ass the same treatment, making you scream as it enters your tight ring. With your lower half trapped inside the creature, you struggle against the tentacles holding your arms and torso, to no avail as a bonus tentacle loops around your neck to latch onto your face. The head opens like the others to clamp around your jaw, the inner tentacle forcing its way between your lips and down your throat, leaving all your holes filled and abused.

The creature has its way with you, moving harder and faster the more you struggle, muffled screams tearing from your bulging throat as tears rain down your cheeks. Your breasts are red raw from the vicious treatment they are receiving, and the brutal fucking of your lower regions is starting to burn. All you can do is submit and prey release comes soon, before it decides to swallow the rest of you...


	22. Supergirl

Supergirl

She was waiting for you as you stepped out of the portal, floating majestically in the air with her arms crossed as you stood before her. "Explain yourself!" She said forcefully.

"I don't know what you're talking about" you tell her.

"You were warned never to come back to this world again!" Kara Zor'El scorns, floating down to her feet inches in front of you. "You were told there would be consequences if you returned. Serious consequences!"

You lock her with a dead eye glare as you square you shoulders to the blonde kryptonian. "So, what are you going to do? Arrest me?"

She glares at you, heat building in her eyes as you stare her down. Suddenly she breaks into a laugh, unable to hold the charade up as you both begin giggling. "I'm sorry" she said through the laughter. "I just couldn't..."

You silence her with a passionate kiss, wasting no time as she melts into your arms. "I've been waiting to do that for so long" you mutter.

"I've missed you" she whispers, wrapping her arms around your neck as she continuously kisses your lips. After a couple of minutes she breaks away. "Should we go to my apartment?"

"I don't think I can wait that long" you tell her, slinking your hand up her leg under her skirt to touch her wetness. She gasps at the pressure you push onto her clit, rocking forward for more. You take the hint, locking her in another embrace as she begins removing her top to expose her breasts. You quickly do the same, unhooking your bra as she floats up to position her hips against in front of your face, letting you pull her panties aside to begin licking her vagina.

She hovers there in the air as you gently begin eating into her, her breasts swaying as she moans with increasing escatsy. You hold onto her thighs tightly, occasionally reaching up and playing with her nipples, drawing out more and more affection as her hips buckle against you. Soon the sensations overwhelm her and triggers her first orgasm, making her back arch until her head nearly touches the ground. You reach forward to hold her back, pulling her back into a long kiss as drips down onto the floor.

"I forgot how good you were" she says with a smile.

"You're not so bad yourself" you tease, laughing as she feigns outrage. You lean in to gently bite her earlobe as you ask her to turn around, which she obediently does.

Now with her back to you, you wrap your arms tightly around her and place your fingers at her pussy, teasing her slowly before letting them slide easily into her soaking entrance. Now with a new vantage point, you reach your free left hand around to take her beautiful breast in your palm, your right thumb rubbing the nub over her clit as you push all four fingers inside. The sudden shriek from her mouth indicates the correct message.

Kara relaxes into your grasp as you begin to play with her body, grasping your hair in her fingers as she leans her head back onto your shoulder, letting you nibble her neck and collarbone. Her free hand squeezes the neglected breast bouncing on her chest as you fuck her passionately. Her legs hang uselessly in the air, her form still floating in your grasp. It takes roughly five minutes to make Kara cum again, and another three to make you join her.

The two of you stay there for nearly an hour, exchanging positions and howling to the sky in satisfaction, until a hot and horny Supergirl collapses onto your chest, lips kissing yours lovingly as your cores smack softly together, soaking and sensitive from all the activity.

Kara pulled her face away to lock a very serious gaze on yours. "Now we really should go back to my apartment" she tells you, pecking your nose with a playful smile.


	23. Laura (Evil Within)

Laura monster (The Evil Within)

You'd fought monsters before. Jumping to different dimensions, you crossed paths with several hundred of them. But this one really sent chills down your spine.

A mishappen young woman, scarred and disfigured, jet black hair and pale charred skin, stark naked as she crawled towards you with two clawed feet and four gnarling arms. Her shriek was the worst part, how it echoed inside your head as you turned to run. Conventional weapons didn't hurt it, and you weren't in any position to try other options.

Problem was, you were running out of corridor to run down. And soon enough, she'd caught up with you and had you pinned to the wall.

She whirled you around and before you could do anything, both your wrists pinned to the wall by two of her claws, the other two wrapping around your throat. She glared at you silently for a moment, as if contemplating how long to let you breath. But then things took a strange turn. Her gaze drifted down your body as her hands released your neck, moving slowly down your body, her long nails lightly grazing your chest. You watch her cautiously, hoping for an opening to try and escape. But then you realize her hands had reached your breasts and we're starting to fondle them, before one hand continued on down between your thighs.

"What the hell..?" You mutter as she snaps her eyes back to you, growling loudly as she suddenly tears your shirt and pants open, exposing your breasts to the open air. Then she swiftly tears your bra away and rips your panties in two, revealing your shaven pussy and round nipples. She glances down at them momentarily, fingers circling the sensitive nubs, and it's then you realize what it was going to do.

"Oh, hell no!" You snap, willing a surge of adrenaline to pull out of her grasp. But instead the two free hands grab you and force you against the wall, your arms trapped above your head as she holds your waist up, your feet flailing uselessly beneath you.

She leans in close to your face, close enough for you to inhale her toxic breath. You cough violently, grimacing from the stench. But it has a secondary effect you weren't prepared for, suddenly very aware of how wet your pussy was becoming as your nipples harden to points. You stare at the creature as it scans your horny body, and you watch in horror as a giant cock suddenly grows erect from between the creatures legs, pointing directly at your dripping entrance.

"Oh god.." Was all you could say before the creatures hips surged forward, your hips pulled straight onto the waiting penis, and she releases a shriek into the air as you were penetrated violently. The things penis felt as disgusting as the rest of her looked, and you grimaced as she began to pump into you vigoursly, the claws holding your waist letting go to take hold of your legs, leaving you suspended in the air and at her mercy. You'd never felt anything as horrible as this before, but had to admit, she was the biggest cock you'd ever had.

She violently fucked you for over an hour, finally eliciting a little cooperation from your screaming body as she drilled your entrance raw, pain finally giving way to a numb sense of pleasure, cum flowing freely between you as she shrieked in what you hope is pleasure, and fresh stream of cum shooting into your womb. Whatever she was, she didn't appear to have a refractory period, forcing you to just endure the tormenting experience of one painful orgasm after another as she kept ejaculating into your core, breeding you like a pig, until she either grew tired enough to release you, or got bored and decided to kill you.


End file.
